


Death is a release

by Angry_Cactus



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Cactus/pseuds/Angry_Cactus
Summary: Что причинило Локи столько боли, что он пожелал умереть?





	Death is a release

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death is a release](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354966) by xxShadowintheNightxx. 



_Неужели он страдал настолько, что должен был умереть?_  
  
Тор расхаживал туда-сюда по Мидгардскому дворцу целителей или, как говорил друг Старк, больнице. Она определенно была примитивнее и страшнее, чем в Асгарде. Все здание хранило в себе неизгладимые отпечатки смерти и горя друзей и родственников.  _Не удивительно, что друг Старк с презрением относился к этому зданию._ Единственный цвет, найденный во всей больнице, — пятна краски на стене, названные когда-то Капитаном Америкой искусством.  
  
_— Пожалуй, Капитан Америка, — сказал Тор, — я обязан как-нибудь взять тебя с собой в Асгард. Там-то ты увидишь настоящее искусство._  
  
_Стив, как и остальные члены команды, лишь закатил глаза и фыркнул._  
  
_— Никто не смеет насмехаться над искусством Асгарда, — раздраженно выпалил Тор. — Это выше всего, что вы, смертные, могли бы себе представить._  
  
_— Пусть так, — ответил Стив._  
  
Тор тихо засмеялся от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он был таким недалеким в те времена. Пять лет пребывания в Мидгарде — его втором доме — помогли ему понять настоящую ценность здешней культуры, хотя ничто не могло сравниться с роскошью его божественной родины.  
  
_Асгард._  Эта мысль вернула его к действительности. Никто не любил Асгард также сильно, как он.  
  
Тор сдержал подступающие слезы.  
  
_— Воины не плачут._  
  
С детства Один вбивал это в голову Тора. И Тор не плакал. Он был Повелителем, нет,  _Богом_  грома, храбрым и беспощадным воином, а в скором времени, возможно, и Королем Асгарда.  _Воины не плачут._  Он не проронил  _ни слезинки_  с тех пор как Один неоднократно наказывал его ребенком за неподобающее поведение.  
  
Однако никогда прежде ему не приходилось так сильно сдерживать желание разрыдаться. Ни тогда, когда Локи упал с Биврёста, ни тогда, когда Локи пронзили мечом и он, истекая кровью на его руках, произносил последние слова. Нет. Оба раза, Тор каким-то образом знал — Локи уходит не навсегда. И сейчас что-то подсказывало Тору, что он должен верить инстинктам, потому что Локи уже обманывал смерть дважды.  
  
Но он чувствовал, что на этот раз жизнь Бога лжи и обмана действительно находится в опасности.  
  
Тор заглянул сквозь просвет между голубыми шторками на окошке в двери палаты, где лечили Локи. Его окружали более тринадцати целителей Мидгарда: они втыкали трубки в его тело, кричали какую-то бессмыслицу, а все чего хотел Тор — увидеть драгоценного братишку.  
  
_Драгоценного братишку, который больше не любил его в ответ._  
  
Мидгардские целители суетились, выкрикивая друг другу приказы.  
  
_— Ему нужна фибрилляция сердца!_  
  
— Несите дефибриллятор. Живо!  
  
_— Какого черта мы должны пытаться спасти того, кто уничтожил эту больницу пять лет назад?_  
  
_— Нет, идиот, ты должен делать фибрилляцию левого желудочка!_  
  
По мнению Тора, было бы проще и эффективнее обратиться к целителям Асгарда, но Один запретил, сказав, что Локи заключенный и более не имеет доступа к асгардским услугам. Тор считал подобное отношение подлым. Он не мог больше этого терпеть.  
  
_Тюрьма должно быть вынудила Локи прибегнуть к таким мерам,_ думал принц Асгарда. Он всегда вступался за брата, говоря Одину, что наказание было слишком суровым.  
  
Должно быть, это свело Локи с ума.  


_________________________________________

  
  
_Тор помнил момент, когда нашел Локи, лежащего на полу в тюремной камере, с занесенным над животом кинжалом, но не обычным — а отравленным кинжалом Одина. По-видимому, он раздумывал вонзать его или нет._  
  
_Тор бросился в камеру, чем привлек внимание Локи. Тот запаниковал и вонзил кинжал, посмеиваясь._  
  
_— Я думаю, ты опоздал, Тор._  


________________________________________

  
  
В Асгарде это называлось «позорно забрать собственную жизнь»; в Мидгарде —  _«самоубийство»._  
  
Возможно для Локи смерть была благословением.  
  
Резкий женский голос нарушил гнетущую атмосферу больницы:  
  
— Мистер Одинсон?  
  
Тор обернулся и увидел темноволосую женщину в светло-голубом костюме, к которому был прикреплен бейджик с именем «Вероника». Она пригласила его пройти в палату.  
  
Он немедленно попытался проникнуть внутрь, но женская рука на его плече заставила остановиться.  
  
— Мне жаль, мистер Одинс…  
  
— Тор.  
  
После того, что Один сделал Локи, Тор не был уверен сможет ли он когда-нибудь вновь посмотреть в лицо отцу.  
  
— Хорошо.  _Тор_ , мне очень жаль, наши медики сделали все возможное, но яда было слишком много. Он глубоко проник в кровь, и заражение невозможно остановить.  
  
Тор подозревал, что когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, и тем не менее осмысление обрушилось на него подобно быстро мчащейся колесницы.  
  
— Так… Локи умер? — его голос охрип.  
  
— Еще жив, но умирает. Побудьте с ним, пока он уходит. Я еще ни разу не встречала пациента, который не хотел бы, чтобы его близкие были рядом в последние минуты.  
  
— Тогда я буду вашим первым, — пробормотал Тор и вошел в палату, стараясь сделать это как можно тише.  
  
Вид Локи на больничной койне отложился в почти бессмертном сознании Тора. Неважно, когда именно он будет думать о брате, он будет думать о том, как тот лежал на кровати, такой же бледный, как беленные стены в безликой, бесцветной палате, а из его рта струйкой сочилась кровь, пачкая безупречно белые простыни. Тор опустил взгляд на обнаженную грудь Локи. Его ребра были настолько заметны, что казалось будто они торчат прям из него.  
  
Но даже тысячи лет кошмарных сражений не смогли подготовить его к такому: зияющей дыре в животе, фиолетовым и синим пятнам, обрамляющим края раны, и крови.  
  
Тор не имел ни малейшего представления, как тело могло вмещать столько крови. Ранее белые простыни, на которых лежал Локи, были омыты красным, и по мере того как зрение Тора размывалось, казалось будто это обычный красный, окрашивающий бесконечность белого.  
  
— Брат, — бог обмана застонал. Это был сиплый стон его страданий. — Брат.  
  
Простая попытка поговорить заставила Локи зайтись в приступе кашля, харкая кровью, брызги которой попали на доспехи Тора и его золотистые волосы.  
  
Громовержец, проигнорировав кровь, опустился на колени. Одну руку он положил на грудь брата, а другой — стал гладить его черные как смоль волосы. Нежно посмотрев в потускневшие зеленые глаза Локи, Тор прошептал тому на ухо:  
  
— Тише, братишка. Я позабочусь, чтобы ты выжил.  
  
— Брат, ты не понимаешь. Мне уже ничем не помочь — ни физически, ни морально. Для всех, включая меня, будет лучше, если я умру.  
  
— Локи, я запрещаю тебе говорить подобные вещи. Ты должен жить, а я должен позаботиться об этом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Тор, мне нужно освобождение, — Локи положил свою руку поверх его.  
  
Тор увидел отчаяние в глазах Локи и то, как единственная слеза скатилась по его щеке, смешавшись с кровью на простынях. В тот момент он сломался окончательно.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Локи… Я прошу тебя, прости меня! — Тор рыдал. — Я сделаю все, что угодно, только останься!  
  
— Извинившись, ты уже сделал это для меня.  
  
Глаза бога обмана начали закрываться.  
  
— Нет! Локи, останься со мной! — взревел бог грома.  
  
— Прощай, Тор, — едва слышно прошептал Локи на ухо брату. — Я буду покоиться с миром.  
  
Его голова наклонилась набок, а ладонь выскользнула из руки громовержца.  
  
— Прощай, Локи.


End file.
